


Eyes without a Face

by MarstheReaper (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Serial Killers, brief descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MarstheReaper
Summary: "Take it easy, I will take my time." Benjamin warned him.He had so many things in mind that he wanted to do with and to the beautiful latino.
Relationships: Benjamin Richter/Richard Ramirez, Mr Jingles/Richard Ramirez
Kudos: 24





	Eyes without a Face

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jingles/Richard fic it seems there is nothing written about this two.Here is another awful fic made by yours truly.
> 
> It can be read alone or as a continuation of my other fic "Warm" .

Benjamin was trying to fall asleep without any luck. The events of the previous night were still fresh on his mind. Guilt, anger, and loneliness were quite the mix at three in the morning. Richard was surprisingly asleep, the bastard didn't know or cared about remorse let alone compassion.

He could still see the terrorized faces of the teenagers they butchered two hours ago. All the blood, tears, bodily fluids. Their flesh coming apart, Richard laughing and thanking Satan, offering his killing to him. While Jingles stood there, confused and disgusted.

Richard being a light sleeper turned around facing the older man. They both shared the bed since it was cheaper and more convenient during the cold weather.

"You seem disturbed." The younger man said lighting up a cigarette. His mane was a bit messy and still wet from the shower he took an hour and a half ago.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, Ricky." The big man whispered softly. He couldn't help but remember the night Richard allowed him to fuck him. How beautiful the younger man looked with his lips parted and his tanned skin glistening with sweat as he came screaming his name.

"We can fuck , that will make you fall asleep fast and I won't mind you getting me off." Richard purred, getting dangerously close to the other man who was already hard. 

"I would like to kiss you first." 

"I told you, kisses are for the ladies.No soy puto* ," Richard replied aroused and annoyed. Why Benjamin had to make everything soft and awkward? sex was just that, sex. To relieve tensions and feel good, nothing more than that.

"Alright ." Jingles said clearly defeated. Sex without kisses was better than his own hand anyway.

"Fine ,a small one but dont get all cuddly with me." The stalker said after a long pause . Benjamin rubbed his neck with his thumb getting closer to those beautiful, soft lips, finally kissing him. Surprisingly Richard responded, opening his mouth and moaning as the older man started to play with his hair.

" You are, incredible." Jingles moaned out of breath. Both men were hard, desperate to get out of their clothes which they did in less than two seconds. Richard grinned pleased with the other man's praising.

"I know, quit the fag crap and lets fuck," Richard replied drily.

"Take it easy, I will take my time." Benjamin warned him.He had so many things in mind that he wanted to do with and to the beautiful latino.

"¡Cogéme ya cabròn!*" Richard growled. That made him look even more beautiful and desirable in Benji's eyes.

"You are a degenerate." Jingles whispered against his ear. All the hairs on Richards's neck stood up. He moved between the stalker legs, glad that he took a shower and was putting more effort into his personal hygiene. He made a trail of saliva on his inner tights kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin there.

"It feels good Benji, finger me .." Richard pleaded. His tone was less commanding, more like a sweet cry that made him look innocent.

"I will do something better than that." Jingles informed him, flipping him over. His perky, hard-ass exposed to the cold air and his new lover's mercy. The bigger man licked between his tights, following the curve of his ass. Richard spread his legs, allowing better access to the other who was furiously licking and opening him with his tongue. 

"Fuck me,or I swear on Satan that I will cut you open right now." 

"Patience beautiful." Jingles replied unbothered. He was too fascinated with the view. The perfect curves and hardness of the body below him. He rubbed his hard cock on Richard's entrance , the younger man moaned rubbing his ass against the other man hardness.

***

A groan escaped Richard's mouth as he was fucked by the other man.No one had been gentle during sex with him and the other way around. The feeling of that thick, warm cock moving inside him was overwhelming. He masturbated furiously, wanting to reach his orgasm before saying some sentimental shit induced by his horny state.

"I love you, Ricky." The bigger man said hugging him tightly from behind. His thrusts were getting faster inside the younger man . He felt a bit hurt for not getting any kind of reply after his confession. He expected the stalker to tell him to fuck off at least. It didn't take them long to come, one after the other.

***

They both stayed beside each other panting. It was the best sex they both had in years or in their lifetimes. Sleep overcame Benji until he felt something cold and metallic against his neck. 

"Alright, I take it back." 

"The hell you are," Richard said chuckling, whatever he was holding against Benjamin's neck was now around it. Confused, the large man got up. It was a necklace with a pentagram. Similar to the one the stalker was always wearing.

"Do you..?" Benjamin started to ask hopeful.

"Me too pinche Gordo pendejo," Richard said kissing the large man passionately.

Translations**

No soy puto - Am not a fag.

¡Cogéme ya cabròn!- Fuck me already fucker! 

Pinche Gordo Pendejo- Stupid fat man.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun and I know it's not perfect :( English it's not my first language any mistakes are my fault.


End file.
